Content delivery systems are typically used to improve the end-to-end performance of web content delivery between a server and a client. These systems may cache static web pages or other objects, and may serve these cached objects to requesting clients directly, thereby improving performance while reducing load and congestion on a content originator such as a server. However, a significant portion of typical web content may be dynamic in nature, and typical content delivery systems may not handle dynamic content efficiently. As such, server-side processing of a requested web object, as well as any accompanying cookies, can take a significant amount of time, while the web client may be waiting for the server to respond. This can significantly impair the web experience of a user.